beforedawnsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Will Lewis
"...Eternity has a limit, as blindness has a sight." ::―Will William "Will" Elliott Lewis was born on November 16, 4681, and is the main protagonist of the Before Dawn saga. In Before Dawn, he is an 18-year-old boy who is bitten by the Dream Wolf after nearly dying from fatal wounds of a bear attack, and willingly becomes a werewolf to protect the mortality. It is informed by the author that Will was modeled after her first love, a boy who she dreamt about in May 2012 and involuntarily sought an attraction to, later creating an identical resemblence to him in a book, passing down physcial features and personality traits. Will's model ended up being so admirable and easy to relate to, that he ended up being formed into a virtually identical character in the Before Dawn ''saga. He is portrayed by Taylor Lautner in the wiki adaption. Biography Early Life William Elliott Lewis was born on November 16, 4681 to Seth and Natalie Lewis, a young human couple living in the province of Eagle Valley. His mother died shortly after giving birth to his brother, James, when Will was only four years old. Seth took Will and James with him to the capitol of Branson in search of work as they were three of many humans threatened by poverty in the nation, before moving to Lake Polar after his father landed a job as a police officer and ranger in desire to hunt the native supernatural beings in the area, and keep the populating humans thriving in the provinces of Branson. When Will was five years old, his father took him to a football game, leading to his increased interest in the sport. By the time he was eighteen, he was playing as the cornerback of his private high school team and got acquainted with many athletic boys approximately his age, as well as befriending a cheerleader, Becca Collins, whom he eventually sought a romantic interest in as he matured. He was often home alone as his father worked exceedingly long hours, and attended to a majority of the household acitivities, due to his responsible nature. He played basketball as a child, although he quit after some time because he seeked a greater interest in football. During free time, he preferred to engage in mild sports and activites, in part because he was incredibly athletic. He also was very supportive of his brother, educating James on the subjects of football and participating in many events that the two enjoyed mutually. His intelligent nature carried over into his academics, where Will maintained a score at a 4.1 GPA. His plan for the future was to participate in Branson's professional football team, but his plans changed after he was attacked by a bear at the age of eighteen, and became a werewolf, leading to the beginning of ''Before Dawn. ''Before Dawn'' At the beginning of Before Dawn, Will is an eighteen-year-old who lives with his father, Seth Lewis and his fourteen-year-old brother, James. When Will is out in the forest on his nineteenth birthday with his friend, Becca Collins, he is attacked and mauled by a bear, later being saved by an all-powerful wolf spirit (commonly referred to as the "Dream Wolf") and phases into a werewolf. Becca is however killed, and Will is furious for her remaining mortality, leading to him to willingly help the Dream Wolf manage the thriving population of the humans while still hiding the supernatural secrets of his kind. Will begins his training with the Dream Wolf, whom he later calls Talon. Will is taught the basics of werewolf hunting and learns his strengths and weaknesses, satisfied in his abilities for the most part. He learns that on average werewolves have a life span four times longer than a human's, but like Talon he can be rewarded with immortality after he and four others contribute to the well-being of Branson. Relationships James Lewis James and Will always maintained a budding relationship as siblings with occassional fights, although their connection became severely strong and loyal after their transformations into werewolves. Will taught his brother the basics of excitable sports such as basketball and they each found common interests in such things they mutually liked.